Siguiendo lo Inevitable
by Rainy moon
Summary: Rin ya tenia todo que mas podía desear pero la monotonía y las dudas en su matrimonio , podrán hacerla cambiar ¿esos sentimientos cambiaran ' -Todo pasa por algo pequeña-


Capítulo 1

El lugar donde te conocí

[ ] Pensamientos

Mi vida es todo lo que ha soñado más Una hermosa, familia Mi pequeño Yoshiro De un año y medio Kohaku mi querido Esposo E Inu nuestro perro de raza Akita

Vivimos en los suburbios de la ciudad En un vecindario ,Tranquilo Desde el nacimiento de, Yoshiro Tengo una bonita rutina De ama de casa Despertar ,desayunar, atender a mi pequeño,

La casa ,la comida La cena, duerme a bebe y Ya en la nochecita coff coff atender muy Cariñosamente A mi esposito.

Mi expectativa de vida casi estaba cumplido solo faltaba regresar a mi antiguo, Trabajo Y todo estaría completo Kohaku me apoyaría Para llevar, a Yoshiro a la guardería. Y por último Y no por eso sencillo aprender a manejar Un carrito sentra ( regalo de cumpleaños No usado) Más vale prevenir que una loca manejando bueno Con El firme propósito de mañana , Tener Mi primera clase trato de dormir pero Un grrrr grrrr grrrr grrrr grrrr grrrr Hace que sea imposible.

Los primeros rayos de sol y las mordidas de Inu Y los gruñidos, que le lanza a Kohaku en la mañana Hacen que despierte. [¿A este perro que le pasara de Un año para acá le hace el feo a él se abran peleado?] A regañadientes me pongo mi bata y saco a Inu al patio -¡Buenos días!-. Tiene que ser la anciana Kaede Ella la quiero desde pequeña me ha cuidado y ahora Ayuda un poco en la casa y con sus efectivos Remedios naturales nos hemos evitado las Al doctor.

-Hija buenos días- saludándome y dándome un beso En mi mejilla ¿lista para tu prueba de fuego? Etto etto creo que sí, déjeme despertar a Kohaku Y a bebe para desayunar todos Para mi sorpresa. Kohaku ya estaba listo Amor tengo que llegar temprano me hablo Koga Y tenemos un cliente muy interesado en las nuevas Camionetas Splinter – terminándose de poner la corbata ¿pero no vas a desayunar? -Lo siento amor pero vendré A la comida te lo prometo- -Ok entonces te esperamos- lo despido con un besoCortito En la boca ¡Adiós que te vaya bien!

Voy por Yoshiro para despertarlo y también Ya estaba despierto, jalando su perro y mordiéndolo- Ven corazón es hora de desayunar ya los tres, En la mesa la señora Kaede bebe y yo comenzamos El desayuno -Hija ¿están bien las cosas entre Kohaku Y tú?- .Si eso creo últimamente es más detallista conmigo ¿Por qué Kaede Lo notas raro?- -No hija es la edad que Me hace ver raro oye ¿Rin no ibas a ir a tu clase? Creo que vas Llegar tarde.

Corro al baño aush agua fría baño flash de 5 minutos Decido ponerme un mayon negro y un blusón gris Bueno nos vemos en un ratito le doy un besito a mi bebe Y me despido de Kaede no tardo tomo mi bolsa mi celular Y corro en dirección a mis clases.

El lugar ya es conocido una agencia de renta de Automóviles particulares y de carga atendido Por un viejito muy simpático y dos empleados jóvenes [ antes de entrar tomo 5 segundos para calmarme Y darme ánimos a mí misma]- Buenos días soy Rin Takahashi Y vengo en el señor Totosai para mi primera clase de Manejo Lamento la demora – -Señorita buenos- días me dice un empleado Lo siento pero el señor, Totosai Se reportó enfermo permítame Hablar al concesionaria a ver si nos mandan un instructor Me pasaron a una sala a donde había revistas y pantalla Donde pasaban el comercial, de todos los servicios que ofrecían Señorita Takahashi lamento la espera ya hablamos a la oficina central Y por el momento no hay instructores disponibles . Parece que el día de mañana ya se presenta El viejo Rabo verde perdón el señor Totosai Lamentamos que haya venido en balde, pero veremos la posibilidad De darle una cortesía por sus clases –Ok pues ni modo entonces hasta el día de mañana – antes de salir de la Oficina choco de frente con alguien y por la fuerza caigo al suelo Pero siento unos brazos detienen mi caída Abro los ojos y veo a un joven de unos veintitantos de traje blanco, Larga cabellera plateada me libero el agarre del joven Con la cara roja de vergüenza-Lamento mi torpeza señor disculpe- Y tratando de Salir lo más rápido posible de la oficina .

A unos pocos segundos escucho a alguien que me habla Espere señorita Takahashi me volteo y es el joven ¿Con el Que me tropecé antes -Perdón señorita soy Sesshomaru No Taisho Y soy el gerente nacional de la automotriz Taisho. Entiendo que venía a tomar sus clases de manejo yo seré su instructor Así es que le pido que me acompañe- Me quede impotizada con su voz tan segura y dominante a la vez Por poco me da un infarto [si él es mi instructor lo más seguro que choque por todas partes ]me dije pensando, -No se preocupe no quiero Ser una molestia además ya me hicieron la cita para mañana- -Insisto señorita por favor acompáñeme sería una pena que tenga Una mala impresión de la compañía- Solo me quedo seguirlo en silencio .

-Nos dirigimos a un lujoso carro deportivo color negro Se dirigió a la puerta del copiloto con una elegancia digna De Un príncipe para abrirla para mi [bueno tenía que admitir que aparte de apuesto era cortes ] -En la primera clase veremos la teoría del manejo Las diferentes variantes de señalizaciones ,así que ponga atención A la clase señorita- me dijo mientras encendía el motor Varios empleados a estaban escondidos adentro salieron Sin Dejar la cara de asombro [Tuve que hacer presente mi poco valor para no ponerme Nerviosa al pensar que estaba En un carrisimo con un hombre Extremadamente atractivo ] .

Había puesto música clásica de fondo los dos mirábamos Al frente hasta que un -bee bee bee- corta la tención . -Dime Aome el señor Naraku ya lo espero para la cita de las 10 Cancela todas mis citas del día ,no llegare a la oficina y Si llama mi padre ya sabes esa respuesta- y colgó -¿Dime ya tienes nociones de manejo'- me dijo el -Más o menos sé que tengo que poner el clutch y Pisar el acelerador y meter la velocidad- -En ese caso – freno el caro -Veo que no estás tan perdida Cambiaremos de lugar anda - Ya en el asiento del piloto Bueno enciéndelo mete la velocidad pisa el clutch suave Pisa el acelerador y Toma el volante firmemente perfecto – ESTOY MANEJANDO ESTOY MANEJANDO AH AH QUE EMOCION [Yo misma me sorprendí pude mantener la velocidad y el carro derecho]

Conforme avanzábamos me explicaba que significaban Las señalizaciones las líneas del pavimento -Aprendes rápido dime ¿Por qué? deseas manejar En unas semanas empezare a trabajar Y mi esposo me dio un Caro la verdad nunca tuve la necesidad de manejar Pero como voy a trabajar al occidente de la ciudad ese es el Mayor motivo - -Exactamente a dónde vas a trabajar - - En el hotel Intercontinental Seré la encargada de la oficina De prevención y control de riesgo - Seguí manejando - Sabes eres buena alumna ¿te puedo invitar a comer?

-Etto etto disculpe que hora tiene- - exactamente las 1.30 de la tarde- -No puede ser llevamos más, de tres horas Lo siento Tengo que regresar a mi casa- - En ese caso permíteme- Pise el freno fuerte y solo vi como mi carita Iba a estrellarse en el volante Sentí como me abrazaba con un brazo y con el otro tomo el volante el carro Se Detuvo, tomo entre sus manos mi rostro ¿Te encuentras bien? Abrí mis ojos y mi cara estaba muy carca de la Suya mi corazón Latía muy rápido y un calor se extendía por mi cuerpo. -Si estoy bien- alejándome de su rostro -En ese caso volvamos intercambiamos el lugar nos pusimos en camino En completo silencio, antes de llegar a la Concesionaria -Disculpa donde vives - -Etto esto en la esquina- -Mira que sorpresa , así no tendrás excusa para llegar de nuevo tarde- Me dejo enfrente de mi casa - Muchísimas gracias señor Sesshomaru Y perdone lo de hace Rato- me baje del carro

Nos vemos mañana te espero - Ahí estaré y de nuevo gracias- Cerré la puerta y me atravesé la calle para entrar a mi casa Vi como su carro daba la vuelta para regresar al local entre a mi casa.

Dando gracias a los dioses que Kohaku no había llegado .

-Hija ya iba a hablarte ¿todo bien? Vaya que para ser tu primera clase tardaste bastante -Lamento haberme tardado, pero el que me dio la clase Fue el señor Sesshomaru parece que es el hijo del dueño- -Que suerte tienes bueno prepare lasaña para la comida Y Yoshiro está jugando con inu en el patio de atrás ¿quieres comer ahora O vas A esperar a tu esposo? Si dijo que vendría lo esperamos A las 2 las 3 a las 4 4:30 Mejor ahora si comemos, creo Que otra vez nos dejó plantadas terminamos todos de comer Terminamos las tareas de limpieza y a las seis Kaede. Se fue a su casa jugué con mi bebe lo bañe y las 9 :30 Estaba en los brazos de Morfeo normalmente Kohaku llega A las 9 pm Dieron las 2 am y al fin llego ya me había acostado aunque no dormido Entro despacio a la alcoba para No despertarme entro al baño y Oí que abría la regadera no había duda "algo estaba pasondo

Primero que nada aclaro es mi primer fic, por favor no sean tan severos conmigo perdonen las faltas de ortografía. Acepto sus comentarios criticas y todo lo demás los domingos actualizare la historia así que se vale ayuda y consejos,

Se despide de ustedes su amiga Rainy Moon


End file.
